


Kisses And Video Chats

by VampAmber



Series: Just A Kiss [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel Misses Dean Winchester, Complete, Computers, Dean Winchester Misses Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sort Of, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Castiel feels pretty down, since his boyfriend Dean went home for winter break, while he was stuck in the dorms, waiting for the inevitably horrible Christmas with his homophobic family so that it'll be that much closer until Dean gets back. But thankfully, Dean was just a video chat away, and if anything can cheer Castiel up, it's Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Just A Kiss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545361
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Kisses And Video Chats

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the other fic I was telling you guys about. Hopefully, this'll keep up and I can start posting finished stuff (I have about three dozen WIPs, so it'd be great to finally finish 'em). Oh yeah, and when it says light angst, it actually means super mega extra light angst. They just really miss each other.

Castiel sighed as his computer booted up. The dorm room seemed emptier than usual, mostly because a certain boisterous boyfriend was missing from it. He signed into the video chat, then finally felt happy when Dean answered, showing up on the screen in what looked like the ugliest Christmas sweater ever.

Dean chuckled as he noticed what his boyfriend was looking at. "My mom wanted to get a family picture in ugly sweaters, like she saw on Pinterest. Trust me, if it was by choice, there'd definitely be way more light up bulbs."

Castiel laughed so hard that he almost fell off his bed. "Pretty sure the 3D reindeer more than makes up for it," he managed to say between laughs.

"You're just jealous," Dean fake pouted.

Castiel finally managed to catch his breath. "Yeah, totally jealous, because that clothing abomination gets to be with you for the entire break while I rot away in this practically deserted dorm building." He even stuck his tongue out at the end, though the remark hadn't exactly been all that jolly.

Dean grimaced. "You know I totally would've brought you if I could," he explained for what felt like the billionth time.

"I know," Castiel said with a sigh. "If my family weren't paying for my college even though they're homophobic to the core, I would've just went. To hell with them."

Dean shook his head in commiseration. "Yeah, they definitely suck. Especially cuz they're only taking you home for one day, and are probably going to try to pray the gay away or something in between glaring at the 'sinner' in their midst."

"Just like last year," Castiel said, defeated. His whole family was super religious, and it was unfortunately one of the religions that said that gay and bisexual and transgendered people were going to hell for choosing to be that way. How he had managed to turn out like an actual decent human being, he would never know.

"Good thing we graduate next year," Dean pointed out, reminding Castiel that at least having to kowtow to his family wouldn't last much longer.

"Then we can get an apartment together, and make our own money," Castiel said, having talked through this scenario so many times that he felt like Lenny with those damn bunnies. "And I can pay back everything my parents spent on my schooling, so they can never use it as ammunition to control me ever again."

"That's my Cas," Dean said fondly. "My brave warrior who kicks ass and doesn't even bother taking names."

"You know as well as I do, Dean," Castiel pointed out, "that I couldn't even take on your little brother in play fighting back during spring break. I highly doubt I'll be kicking asses any time soon." But he smiled anyway. He knew that he would always have Dean at his side, and he was way better at kicking ass than Castiel would ever be.

"You could kick any ass you wanted, cuz I'd hold them down while you did it," Dean said, making Castiel laugh at the image.

"Even Lucifer?" Castiel asked, using the nickname for his brother Luke that fit way too perfectly sometimes.

"I'd get him in a headlock while you kicked away," Dean responded.

"And my uncle Zachariah?" Castiel asked, just like he always did.

Dean scoffed. "Dude's old, I could just push him over and you would barely have to lift your leg to kick."

"Maybe I should invest in some steel toed boots soon, then?"

"Even better, get those ones from that goth store with the metal spikes all over. Let those assholes know what it's like to actually be 'hole-y' for once." Dean's smirk at the end was all it took.

Castiel started laughing so hard that this time, he did fall off the bed. "Fuck," he yelped as he hit the floor. Damn good thing Dean's mom had sent him a thick, fuzzy rug for his birthday back in September.

"Hey, no dying," Dean called from the laptop's speakers, which thankfully hadn't fallen along with Castiel.

"I'm good," Castiel muttered as he climbed back up. "I think I'll survive," he added, giving Dean a goofy smile to prove he wasn't dead yet.

Dean rolled his eyes in response. "Yeah, I need you alive, Novak. Can't be a widower until after you get hitched."

"Should I be worried about you killing me for the insurance money?" Castiel teased.

Dean chuckled in response. "Naw, you gotta wait too long for it. And all that paperwork? Totally not worth it."

"Good to know, good to know," Castiel replied, trying to look somewhat sinister.

"Great, I'm giving you ideas now," Dean mumbled.

"I'm sure there's some way around all that paperwork," Castiel added, before once again bursting out laughing. Dean joined him, and they were both breathless by the time they stopped.

"But seriously, Cas, I miss you so damn much," Dean said, the jovial air now completely gone from the conversation.

"I know, Dean," Castiel agreed sadly. "I wish it was next year, and we didn't have to be apart like this."

"Yeah," Dean sighed. Then his ears perked up as somebody somewhere else in the house called Dean's name. "Crap, that's my mom. Dinner's ready."

Castiel tried to not let his disappointment show. He only partially succeeded. "Tell your mom and dad and Sam that I said hi."

"You know I always do," Dean replied. "I promise to get back on in an hour or so. Say, 7:30ish?"

"It's a date," Castiel responded, his smile real this time.

"I miss you," Dean said softly.

"I miss you, too," Castiel echoed back.

Dean flashed him a goofy grin before leaning in to kiss his webcam. Castiel couldn't help but laugh at how stupid it had looked.

"Goof," Castiel teased his boyfriend, but then he attempted to kiss his own webcam. The laughter he heard on the other end sounded like Dean now realized how silly the whole thing was.

"I love you, Cas," Dean said wistfully when the laughter died down.

"I love you too, Dean," Castiel said, just as wistfully.

"Bye," Dean said, giving a pathetic looking wave before the connection clicked off.

Castiel stared at the blank screen for a few moments before exiting the program and shutting down his laptop. He let out a long sigh, reminding himself that it was less than two weeks until Dean would be back on campus, and less than six months until graduation. That wasn't too long, and Dean was worth all the waiting in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part of a series of 27 different ficlets, one for each of the kiss prompts on the list. This one was for **I Miss You Kiss**. All the fics are unrelated, so just dive in anywhere. ^_^


End file.
